I choose you!
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: Sequal to my fics A bump... and They say.... My OC Lisa is taking the four brothers to a costume party, but unlike the one at Halloween its THEMED dundundun T for randomness and mild swearing... and Pokemon references the horror! One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of the related characters, all I own are Lisa and the plot (of course)… nor do I own Pokemon (lol). I completely invented 'The Rain calls' but it sounds like something which could happen in the anime world.

If you have never read "A bump on the head is a lousy way to thank a hero" or "They say a teacher is better than two books" You may be confused as to what the heck is going on in this little one shot of mine. This is all purely humour whereas they were Humour/sentimental fics.

If you are too lazy to read the two prequels (hee hee) I will give you a brief summary. Skip this part if you have read them, I don't wish to bore you. If you want to read them, I suggest you go read them now, before I spoil the whole experience SPOILERS START NOW:

Lisa (in case you haven't guessed) is my own creation. She first featured in my fic "A bump…" along with another OC called Mark- Raphael contracted amnesia because of their idiocy- so started a crazy adventure for all of them! (It's better than it sounds). I placed the fic within August. In the end though she and the turtles become friends.

After this I skipped forward to just after Halloween for "They say…" In it, Lisa pretty much gets on well with all the turtles, except Leo, but Splinter (quite evily I might add!) when he hears she's having trouble learning her new interest (martial arts) he suggests Leo tutors her! In the end they do become friends, and Leo may even have a teeny little crush on her! As does little Raphie, this will mean rivalry eventually, but I haven't really gotten to that yet (I will in later fics probably). She's _not_ romantically involved with any of the turtles XD. Turtle romance is not my strong point really.

SPOILERS END

I'm going away exceedingly soon for conservation work, as a result I am leaving THREE stories on hiatus in for a MONTH (including a TMNT one).

But instead of doing the rational thing and updating one of THEM I decided to do a very random one shot! Came to me in the middle of church, as my mind began to wander- as unfortunately it usually does in there.

Brief Summary of THIS story: It is June, and Sasha's friend 'rich' Julies Birthday, (who although unmentioned, also hosted the party in the fic "They say…".) It is another costume party and she is taking the four brothers with her- unfortunately it is not that simple… for you see the party is THEMED. -gasps of horror-

Featuring an extremely Squirtle!Raphael. Humour… really nothing else. If you are into deep fics which make you think, please read no further!

In fact, considering how bad I am at writing, perhaps no-one should read this. You have been warned…

--

Raphael, in the seventeen years of his life, had by in large thought he'd seen and heard it all.

You couldn't really blame him, for a start he was a _teenager_ and by definition teenagers far and wide may indeed think they have seen and heard it all.

Add to the fact he happened to be a mutant turtle expertly trained to be a ninja and the strange bizarre adventures he had encountered so far, you may in his case even believe him.

However little did he know that practically _no-one_ had 'seen or heard it all'. That is what made life so interesting.

It is also what made it slightly scary.

Raphael soon realised this as he heard one of his best friends, the human sixteen year old Lisa told him of the situation. Her blue eyes full of seriousness as she flicked her long black hair behind her ear, it wasn't a joke. As far as he could tell; as much as he wished it would be.

"No way." He started "No FREAKIN' way."

"Oh come on Raph it isn't _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?! Not that bad?! It's humiliating! I thought the point of us enjoying costume parties was because we didn't _have_ to wear disguises." He growled, as he sat on his sheet crumpled bed scowling at her in the dim light as she stood before him her arms crossed in equal defiance.

"Well that's not my fault, take it up with Julie when you see her." She said stoutly. "Of course that may be a problem seeing as she doesn't know you are real turtles…"

"An Anime themed party?" he asked disgusted again for the 23rd time "What the heck is that even about?! Is she a nerd or something? I didn't suspect it at Halloween"

"Hey." She said drawing up to him and poking his plastron with her finger as she spoke every word "Don't. Diss. Nerds."

Raphael groaned "Aren't you kind of semi-popular in that school? Why are you even hanging out with her?" then he grinned "It's cause she's rich isn't it?"

"Hey," she said defensively "Julie happened to be my friend _before_ her dad hit the jackpot." She paused "If I'm so popular, why am I hanging out with you guys?" she added.

Ouch. But he had to admit she did have a point. She picked her friends purely on the basis that she liked them, rather than status, liking someone sometimes for reasons completely unknown even to her.

"Oh come _on_; Raphael Hamato you are no fun whatsoever" she said folding her arms once again as she surveyed him up and down. "Besides, when you think about it, you _are_ still going as a turtle…"

"A _squirtle_?" he snapped "I am not some ruddy water pokemon thing!"

"Close though." She smirked "Oh come on, even I watched that show as a kid, didn't you? You watched it last night, don't you dare deny it"

"Mikey's turn with the remote, Splinter gave us bloody rotas when it came to who got it" he said darkly "I never got into it myself- why can't _he_ be squirtle?"

"He's wartortle."

"Huh?" he said quizzically

"Squirtle's evolved form?" she said "At least _he_ was happy with the choice. Come on Raph! Please? Hell, even Leo is going as Blastoise…"

"Shouldn't I be Blastoise?" he asked "Aren't I more built for it?"

"He called dibs first, after I told them those were the only choices; it's not _my_ fault you stormed off in a huff when I told you about it first." She shrugged

"What about Don?" he queried.

"I chose a different anime cartoon for him, since all the turtles from Pokemon were gone; it's this new movie called The Rain Calls, he's sort of this half swamp, half turtle, half man thing… so basically he just needs a lot of fake swamp weed, it's pretty popular right now…"

"What about _you_?"

"I'll be the girl in that movie, the one who makes friends with Don's character. Basically a girl in a short skirted Japanese school uniform with a crazy hairstyle" she grinned "Easy huh?"

"Huh." He said in reply, not giving much of a response, not enjoying the prospect of her turning up in such attire either.

Eventually she broke down "PLEASE!" she said "Do you want me to beg? 'Cause I will if that's what it takes, you don't want to see that; it's not pretty."

"Don't tempt me." He sighed and looked at her "You're not going to let this one go are you?"

"No." she said seeing a break in his defences, she went in for the kill:

"It'll be fun, and you know how much I like to hang out with all my friends at the same time; whether human or not.

I can't do that often, Mark is the only one who knows, and you don't get on and; it would mean a lot to me."

No sound entered the room at that moment, apart from the resounding drip from the leaky pipe situated to her left that Don had yet to fix.

A sigh.

"Fine then, let's do this."

"Yes!"

--

"I thought the party was next week." Raphael frowned as she brought down the huge two cans, and one smaller can and the fake blue swirly tail ten minutes later.

"We have to see how it looks, whether it will work out or not Raph."

"You planned this?" he asked as he picked up the tail, by the looks of it, painstakingly crafted from plastic "How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Because I know you too well Raphael." She said as she opened up one of the tins to reveal what looked like sticky sky blue _paint_.

"Wowa- paint? I never agreed to this."

"You have to Raphael, Squirtle was blue, remember? You're green, it'll have to be extra thick to hide that."

She noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Don't worry, I mixed it myself, nothing toxic or lead based went into this, I promise, It's like your basic face paint only more runny until it sets" she said with confidence "I also have a light brown colour for your shell, Trust me you'll look great, just like squirtle!."

"Yeah right."

"I'm an artist, not just a scientist" she said waving a brush she produced almost magically from her back jean pocket. "Remember that"

"The more and more you talk about this, the more I think this is a mistake"

"Tough. In friendship, an oral contract is practically law." She said before she pounced.

If this had been Casey, or any of his brothers suddenly pinning him onto the ground armed with artistic weapons in attempt to turn him into a hyperactive liquid monster, he would have quite easily (and happily) have thrown them to the wall without a thought.

Perhaps it was because she was a girl or some sort of crap like that. But for whatever reason, for the next half hour he let her paint him without much protest, apart from the odd moan from embarrassment.

The sensation as she painted him was odd, as if he was some cat being overly petted by its obsessed owner, or something else which was so wrong, he had to basically wipe his mind blank to stop thinking about it.

He resisted the urge to wipe it off as it began to set, an obeyed her instructions on not tugging at the coat over the mirror she had placed over it in order to "Keep it a surprise!"

She was slightly scaring him too, so he went rigid in shock, worrying not only that he was slightly enjoying this experience, but also about what would be the finished product…

--

Lisa strode over with confidence towards the sofa of the den where two of the brothers, Leo and Mikey currently sat as they watched the movie; _Frankenstein_.

The third brother, Don was nearby as he slept on the computer keyboard, exhausted from the night's work.

A stripe of blue paint was stroked across her cheek, as well as a few stray hairs along with the small black paint coloured brush tucked behind her ear as she grinned broadly.

Ignoring Mikey's protests she quickly stole a cushion from behind him which she used to more comfortably position Donatello; as well as taking the popcorn on his lap and putting two kernels within her mouth as she watched the screen, still smiling even as the villagers chased after the monster on the armrest she occupied.

"Um… Lisa? What's with the smile?" asked Leo he clocked a better look at her "And what's with the paint?" he raised an eye ridge and smiled "Seriously, what's so funny?" he asked almost laughing himself as she broke down, she had one of those infectious laughs which were hard to resist at the best of times.

Mickey's eyes widened "You didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"I can't believe it! Where is he?"

"In his room, he's too embarrassed to come out. YO! RAPHIE!" she yelled "Your brothers want to see your costume!" her loud voice quickly woke up Donatello, who wiped the drool from his cheek and looked with interest to his older brothers bedroom door as did the others.

"I'm not coming out…" came the muffled moan from behind the wooden door

"You have to come out some point, if you want to get the stuff off, you have to get to the bathroom." She called back. "It'll come off after a few washes"

No reply.

"Raph, you've faced impossible odds, who knows how many freakishly strong enemies with weird powers and yet you're afraid of what your brothers might say?" she asked.

Another pregnant pause, no-one dared breathe, the only sound being the resounding screams of the people on the T.V.

"Fine then. Anyone who dares laugh dies, ya got it?"

The four other teenagers stood up in order to properly view the (ahem) masterpiece as he opened the door and stepped outside it.

"And with that. I bid you adieu." She smiled and winked meaningfully at Mikey and she turned to whisper to him, who silently nodded as he struggled not to crack up

As Raphael stood still, in all his blue glory, bandana-less, although from the TV screen's light he looked almost fluorescent, he did indeed look exactly like a squirtle.

Well, if squirtles were five foot five and worked out in the gym a lot maybe, as he plucked absentmindedly at his new tail extension.

"Bye Raph. Don't worry you'll be a big hit if you go like that. I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said seriously

"Bye Lisa…" said Leo gasping

"Y-Yeah" stuttered Don

When she left they abandoned all hopes of retaining their laughter.

Raphael crossed his arms a scowl etched on his face, but that only caused the three to laugh even harder- after all a furious giant squirtle looked even more hilarious than a blank faced, shocked one.

"Don't know why you're so pleased - you lot will be next, tomorrow probably, we'll see who's smiling then." He said stoutly.

"What are you talking about Raph?" said Leo between gasps as he lay on the floor from laughing so hard along with the other pair gripping onto the couch for support.

"Julie, you remember, she's having a costume party? The one we went to in Halloween?"

"Yeah, and we're going as turtles, like you and Mikey did" said Don choking

"But Lisa said… it was a themed party…" he said clocking in horror as to what had happened.

"You." He said his voice booming with anger as he looked at his youngest brother

"I told you I'd get you back for dissin' me and my favourite show." He shrugged still smiling

"And Lisa agreed to do this?!"

"She's big into karma right now, blame anyone? I'd blame Leo dude, he's her mentor." He giggled

"MIKEY!!" he shouted and then he stopped, he distinctly heard giggling from another source.

_Woosh_ went the door as he pressed the button to their 'front door'.

There the traitor herself was doubled over as she cried with laughter she stopped at the sudden burst of light which hit her, making her quickly stand up.

"Oh snap…" she said.

The squirtle breathed as he glanced back and forwards to his friend and brother "I am giving you to the count of ten… one…"

The pair sped out and ran to the right hand side as fast as they could, the slapping as their feet hit damp puddles, in their effort to get away, strongly in evidence.

"Two… Three… TEN! I'm coming you two shell for brains!!" he yelled as he followed after them into the darkness.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Leo

Don glanced back to his older brother and smiled "Mikey is used to it, it would almost be cruel to deprive Raph of pummelling him."

"What about Lisa?" he asked again, worried.

"Ah, Raph will probably let her go, they are friends, he probably just wants to scare her a bit" he answered "I don't know about you, but I notice he acts differently with her then Casey" he said wisely. Not clocking on the slightly shocked look on his leader's face at what he was insinuating.

They winched as they visibly heard Raphael punch his brother from a few metres away.

"We'll stop him in five minutes," said Leo eventually as the pair both sat back on the sofa.

"Popcorn?" he asked as he turned up the volume to override the cries of pain

"Love some." Don replied as they settled down to listen to the movie…


End file.
